


Prisoner For a Day

by GuixonLove



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cute Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, They are basically an old married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: Pekka chuckles before kissing the furrow between Juuse's brows. "I'll be back before you know it." He tries to wriggle free but Juuse refuses to let go."No! You can't get up!" Juuse declares as he tightens his hold on Pekka. "You're my prisoner for the day so you have to stay home and do what I say.""Is that so?" Pekka looks at Juuse with an amused smirk. "And why is that?"Juuse bats his eyelashes and gives Pekka the sweetest smile he can manage. "Because I said so."





	Prisoner For a Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperDarkRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/gifts).



> Written for my beautiful love and soul mate [Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose) who has been going through a lot. I hope this makes you smile and brings some cheer to your life. I love you, babe!
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

  _Beep Beep Beep_

Pekka groans in annoyance at having been woken up. Rolling over with a huff, he reaches over to the nightstand and turns off the alarm on his phone. As soon as the beeping stops, he flops onto his back and a warm body curls around him.

"Why'd you set that?" Juuse yawns as he tucks his face into Pekka's neck, his limbs wrapping around Pekka like a human octopus.

"I was going to go to the gym," Pekka replies.

"But it's our day off!" Juuse whines. He lifts his head and glares sleepily at his lover. "You know you don't have to work out every day, right?"

Pekka chuckles before kissing the furrow between Juuse's brows. "I'll be back before you know it." He tries to wriggle free but Juuse refuses to let go.

"No! You can't get up!" Juuse declares as he tightens his hold on Pekka. "You're my prisoner for the day so you have to stay home and do what I say."

"Is that so?" Pekka looks at Juuse with an amused smirk. "And why is that?"

Juuse bats his eyelashes and gives Pekka the sweetest smile he can manage. "Because I said so."

"You're a little too demanding at six in the morning."

"And you're a little too awake at six in the morning."

"Fair enough." Pekka sighs as he settles back underneath the blankets. Juuse hums triumphantly and kisses Pekka's cheek.

"Don't worry. I promise you'll still get your workout and you won't even have to get out of bed for it," he informs Pekka with a mischievous grin.

Pekka chuckles softly and kisses the top of Juuse's head. "I'm holding you to that promise." Juuse reaches up and presses his fingers against Pekka's lips.

"Shh! I'm trying to sleep," he mumbles against Pekka's chest. Smiling, Pekka closes his eyes and the two of them quickly fall back asleep.

* * *

When Pekka wakes up again, sunlight filters in from the windows casting the room in a golden glow. He rolls over, reaching out for Juuse and finding empty space.

"Juuse?" He slowly sits up and looks around the room, blinking away the last vestiges of sleep. The bedroom door opens and Juuse practically skips inside.

"Finally! I didn't think you were ever going to get up!" he says before bouncing onto the bed and giving Pekka a kiss. "Come on! I made us breakfast!"

Pekka raises an eyebrow. " _You_ made breakfast? Then why is the house not on fire?"

"Ha ha You are so funny," Juuse deadpans. "That was one time! When are you going to let that go?"

"Let me see here," Pekka taps his chin and pretends to think before saying, "Never!"

"You are so mean!" Juuse moves to climb out of bed but Pekka wraps his arms around Juuse's waist and tugs him back into the bed with him. Juuse giggles and half-heartedly tries to break free from Pekka's grasp. A soft sigh slips free when Pekka begins to press kisses along his jaw. "What about breakfast?"

"What about it?" Pekka asks as he begins to nibble on Juuse's earlobe. Juuse groans softly, tilting his head so Pekka can have better access. He starts to say something when Pekka presses two fingers to his lips and grins wickedly.

"No talking. I'm about to start my work out." Juuse smirks at this and yanks Pekka down into a heated kiss.

* * *

Once they've cleaned up and gotten dressed, the two of them finally make their way downstairs and into the kitchen. On the table is a box of cereal and two bowls.

Snorting, Pekka picks up the box and shakes it in Juuse's direction. "Is this the breakfast you made me?"

"Why are you complaining? At least the house isn't on fire," Juuse replies with a huff. Pekka chuckles and tosses the box at Juuse who manages to catch it before it smacks him in the face.

"Did you have to pick a cereal with a cartoon cat on it?"

"This one has marshmallows in it, Pekka!"

"I don't think sugary cereal is included on our diet plan."

"Yeah, well, it is today," Juuse says as he holds the box against his chest and glares stubbornly at Pekka. "Besides, you're my prisoner for the day so I'm ordering you to eat a bowl of this cereal with me."

"Yes, sir," Pekka says, mockingly saluting Juuse before taking a seat at the table. Satisfied, Juuse sets the cereal down and kisses Pekka's cheek before grabbing the milk from the fridge.

* * *

After breakfast, Pekka is gathering the empty bowls to carry them to the sink. He's picking up a half empty glass of orange juice when he notices Juuse heading towards the living room.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Juuse pauses in the doorway and smiles innocently. "I'm going to pick our next activity." 

Pekka scowls. "It's your turn to do the dishes."

"Mmm, no thanks."

"Excuse me?"

Juuse leans against the doorframe and folds his arms across his chest. 

"You are my prisoner for the day meaning you are supposed to do what I say," he explains with a smug grin. "So, I'm telling you to do the dishes."

"You are such a brat."

"Yes, well this brat isn't doing the dishes. You are." He blows a kiss at Pekka before walking out of the kitchen laughing while Pekka rolls his eyes and mentally wonders why he puts up with Juuse and comes to the realization that he loves him and his shenanigans.

With a sigh, Pekka carries the dishes to the sink to wash them.

* * *

When the dishes are done, Pekka pads into the living room and sees Juuse sorting through the Blu-ray movies on the shelves. With a cry of triumph, Juuse picks one up and stands.

"What do you have there?"

Juuse turns around and grins broadly. "We are going to watch this movie," he says as he holds up the movie case he picked out. Pekka takes one look at it and vehemently shakes his head.

"Oh, no. I am not watching that."

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"I'm sorry, who was in charge of today's activities?" Juuse asks with a smirk. Pekka folds his arms across his chest and shakes his head.

"Yeah, no. I'll do anything else but I am not watching that movie. End of story."

Juuse gracefully gets to his feet and walks around the couch. "Perhaps, I can change your mind," he says as he comes to stand in front of Pekka. Without saying another word, he spins Pekka around and presses him against the back of the couch. Keeping his eyes on Pekka's Juuse sinks to his knees and proceeds to successfully change Pekka's mind.

* * *

Afterward, they're curled up together on the couch watching the romantic comedy that Juuse picked out. As the credits are rolling, Juuse hears sniffling coming from behind him. Rolling over, he takes one look at Pekka and starts cackling.

"Aww, are you crying because they lived happily ever after?" he croons. Pekka quickly wipes his damp cheeks and scowls.

"I'm not crying. It's allergies."

"Whatever you say, dear," Juuse says between giggles. His laughter quickly ends when he's pushed off of the couch. Looking up from where he landed on the floor, he sees Pekka watching him with a pleased expression.

"Are you alright, dear? You appear to have slipped off the couch."

"You pushed me!"

Pekka gasped, feigning shock. "I would do no such thing!"

"No? Well, I would." Before Pekka can react, Juuse reaches up and yanks Pekka down onto the floor with him. They roll around on the floor, wrestling and tickling one another until their sides hurt from laughing so much and they're gasping for breath.

Juuse lays his head down on Pekka's chest, listening to his heart thump wildly. After a few moments, he says, "Thank you."

Pekka glances at Juuse in confusion. "For what?"

Juuse tilts his head back and smiles. "For being my prisoner for the day." Pekka pulls Juuse up against him and kisses his forehead.

"I can't really complain too much," he says as he runs his fingers through Juuse's hair. "It's fun being your prisoner."

Sitting up, Juuse looks down at Pekka, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "The day's not over yet. I have one more task for you, prisoner." Pekka rolls his eyes but remains planted on the floor.

"I'm an old man, Juuse. I don't think I can go again."

"I was talking about a massage," Juuse says with a smirk. "Why? What did you think I was going to ask for?"

"Shut up," Pekka grumbles, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Sorry. Can't do that until I've had a full body massage," Juuse cheerfully replies. He leans down and whispers in Pekka's ear, "And I expect a happy ending to it."

"Of course, your majesty," Pekka replies, letting Juuse help him up off of the floor. He's barely upright before he's being tugged towards the stairs. As he's following a very chipper Juuse, Pekka can't help but smile and wonder how he got so lucky to find his best friend and soul mate in one person.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hawkeye_Squared)!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much loved and appreciated as they help to feed the muse. Thanks for reading!


End file.
